This invention relates to an improved wound closure device package. The improvement comprises a plurality of embossed patterns. The wound closure device package can be a surgical suture package.
In one embodiment, the improved wound closure device package is a surgical suture package. The surgical suture package has a panel. The improvement is the surgical suture package manufactured from an irradiation sterilizable paper, and a plurality of embossed patterns on the panel. In a specific embodiment, the irradiation sterilizable paper is kraft paper.
In another embodiment, the wound closure device package has a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel. The back panel and cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement is a plurality of embossed patterns in columns on the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap. The number of columns on the back panel are less than the number of columns on the cover flap. In another improvement, the invention is a plurality of embossed patterns in rows on the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap, and as shown in FIG. 2 the rows of phantom embossed portions 4A on the back panel 1 are between the rows of embossed portions 5 on the cover flap 2.
In yet another embodiment, the improved wound closure device package is a surgical suture package having a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel. The back panel and cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement is the surgical suture package manufactured from an irradiation sterilizable paper and a plurality of embossed patterns. The embossed patterns are equally spaced on each of the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap. In a specific embodiment, the irradiation sterilizable paper is kraft paper.
In still another embodiment, the improved wound closure package is a surgical suture package having a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel. The back panel and cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement is the surgical suture package manufactured from an irradiation sterilizable material. The material is selected from metallic foil, polyolefin film and polyester film. The improvement also is a plurality of embossed patterns being equally spaced on each of the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap. In a specific embodiment, the irradiation sterilizable material is a laminated metallic foil.
In other specific embodiments, each of the embossed patterns is circular, linear, curvilinear or sinusoidal. In a more specific embodiment, the plurality of embossed linear patterns are parallel to each other.
In still yet another embodiment, the improved wound closure device package is a surgical suture package having a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel by at least one score line. The back panel and the cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement is the surgical suture package manufactured from an irradiation sterilizable paper and a plurality of embossed circular patterns. The embossed circular patterns are equally spaced on each of the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap. Also, the plurality of embossed circular patterns are in columns. The number of columns on the panel are less than the number of columns on the flap. In a specific embodiment, the irradiation sterilizable paper is kraft paper. In another specific embodiment, the plurality of embossed patterns on the back panel and cover flap are in rows. The rows on the back panel are between the rows on the cover flap.
In a still further embodiment, this improved wound closure device package is a surgical suture package having a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel. The back panel and the cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement comprises in combination, the surgical suture package manufactured from a chemically sterilizable material and a plurality of embossed patterns. The embossed patterns are equally spaced on each of the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap.
In a final embodiment, the improved wound closure device package is a surgical suture package having a back panel and a cover flap. The cover flap is foldably connected to one side of the back panel. The back panel and the cover flap each have a coordinating surface. The improvement comprises in combination, the surgical suture package manufactured from a chemically sterilizable paper and a plurality of embossed circular patterns. The embossed circular patterns are equally spaced on each of the coordinating surfaces of the back panel and cover flap. The plurality of embossed circular patterns are in columns. The number of columns on the back panel are less than the number of columns on the cover flap.